Mai
by AttyShai
Summary: This fanfic is written through the eyes of my favorite character, Mai. You follow her on an adventure while listening to her thoughts of anger, depression, happiness and love. (A little back-story) They live in a world of Bending. It's the act of controlling the four different elements (Water, Earth, Fire, and Air). The Avatar, Master of all four elements, brings peace and balance.


_She was beautiful. When she looked in the mirror, she didn't see it though. All she noticed were her "awful" squinty eyes and her "boring" long black hair. She blamed her mother for these features. She thought that maybe if she got out of that place one day, she wouldn't feel so ordinary. She wasn't ungrateful for what she had though. She had been an only child up until two years ago and was definitely unhappy about that. She had heard stories all the time from friends about how wretched siblings were. She didn't get to pick her friends like most children did. Her mother often set up playdates with kids she didn't know because they needed to be distracted while "daddy talked business." She went to an all girls school and quickly noticed how most of them were annoying spoiled brats who would complain every two seconds about how their hair looked. Not that she wasn't spoiled either, her family was very influential in the political side of the Fire Nation, but she kept all her emotions inside, as she was taught to do by her mother. She had to be on her best behavior at all times because "you never know when someone is judging you and you wouldn't want your actions reflecting badly on daddy, wouldn't you?" She learned to cope with everything and soon she was an expert at keeping completely emotionless, making sure to speak only when spoken to, and to be polite to guests. She hadn't truly smiled in long time. Perhaps she covered up her feelings so deep that she didn't remember how to. In fact, there was only one time she ever got a slight signal from deep in the pit of her stomach. It was as if the weight of the moon was resting on her, but gently, so not to crush her. This trigger arrived whenever she was around her friend's brother. He was a prince, destined to become the next Firelord, that was, until he was banished from the Fire Nation. It was like life had taken away all her chances at happiness. She often thought destiny was mad, like she had broken a rule and the world turned against her. She usually blamed herself for things she never did. She would soon realize that the universe wasn't against her and neither was destiny. They were only working their magic for the upcoming turn of events in her life. . ._

"Mai, dear, watch your brother. We'll be back in a second"

"K."

"What's that?  
"Yes, mother."

"Thank yooooou!"  
"Yeah, whatever." I whispered under my breath.

**Ugh. I have nothing to do. This place is so boring; it makes me miss the Fire Nation. Oh yeah I should introduce myself. My name is Mai and I'm the daughter of the newly appointed governor of the city-state Omashu. I used to think the Fire Nation was boring, but this place is even worse. Back there I at least had friends to hang out with. Well, the closest things I had to "friends". Really, they were the only ones that ever paid attention to me. I met them at the Royal Fire Academy for Girls. That place was like a jail, but at least it got me out of the house for a while. Awe, that brings back memories. Like the time I got "grounded" for all the holes in my wall. It wasn't like I tried to cover them up, I didn't care. And I wouldn't really call: keeping me in a palace-of-a-house, away from annoying people who I don't want to talk to anyway, and providing food, "grounded", but I'll let my parents assume that they "punished" me. What were the holes from, you ask? My knifes. The only things I can trust anymore. At least they won't tell me they love me, have a stupid baby and then make me move almost directly acro- um, never mind that. Anyway, I used to practice throwing them when I got bored with ordering my servants to do useless things. I found that the only suitable target was my six walls. I also found that people didn't approve of me practicing in public. I must say, I got pretty good. I have an expanded collection of different throwing weapons now, but I keep them concealed in various places under my robes. They make up for my inability to bend. I keep note to always be prepared for a fight. You never know when something that exciting will happen again. It's the only time I really come alive and feel that I'm a part of something. It's too bad when a fight is over; the world goes back to being a depressant. Speaking of which, I seem to have lost Tom-Tom. Meh. There are plenty of people to keep track of that sticky, food monster. Hang on, I hear knocking. Some guards want to talk to Dad. . .**

**I'm back. What a disappointment. I thought something interesting happened, but apparently they just wanted to know what to do with the sick people. They better keep their germs away from me. I guess the entire city came down with Pentapox. I'm pretty sure I've heard of that? Well, either way, it's still gross. They have these weird, brown spots all over them. Dad's insisting that they all leave Omashu. He doesn't want any of us to catch it too. There was a Resistance attack just last night when I was coming home from the "Welcoming Banquette" (such a waste of my time). I just fear that with the citizens gone, they might take the chance to strike again. That wouldn't be so bad, actually. I'm in the mood for a good fight. Ugh I'm out of FireFlakes, I'm gonna go get some more. . .**

**THEY TOOK HIM! THE RESISTANCE TOOK TOM TOM!**

I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS, STORYLINE, OR SETTINGS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A FANFICTION BASED OFF OF A NICKELODEON SERIES.


End file.
